Perfect instability
by Threegreenbeans
Summary: Beyond leaves Winchester w/ his family to live in Kanto. There he meets L Lawliet, a young genius he is instantly crushing on, but L is secretly dating Light whom is officially dating blond bombshell Misa Amane. Can B win L's heart while staving off his bro's affection, crazy stalkers, and jealous boyfriends? BBxL
1. Chapter 1

Perfect instability

A/n: I've had this in my head for a while, sorry I haven't been updating my stories I've been really out of it lately...just you know, life in general.

Beyond sighed and stared out the plane's window, his mother was moving their family from Winchester, the place Beyond had lived all his up until now. His half brother, Alfred Autumn , sat beside him and their mother sat beside him. Alfred was good looking, he had light brown hair and warm ember eyes, he was taller than Beyond and their mother. Beyond admired him for his wit and empathy, he was easy going and fun to be around. Their mother looked like Alfred but more feminine, she had long brown hair that cascaded down her back, bright green eyes that held love for her sons, and a willowy frame that looked delicate but firm. Beyond envied their natural beauty, he himself had wayward black hair and ghastly pale skin, his eyes were a rusty brown that looked red in certain lights. He was extremely thin and lanky, though his arms and legs were strong. In Alfred's and their mother's words, he was more athletic than lanky.

Beyond always shrugged them off, the only 'sport' he involved himself in was street fighting in the underground London circuit. He got paid and got to beat the crap out of drug addicts and dickheads, it was a win win situation for him. He heard quiet snoring and noticed that his older brother had fallen asleep, smiling slightly to himself he slipped the ear buds into his ears and being mindful of the others turned it low enough so that he could hear it but people wouldn't bitch at him for it.

He promptly fell asleep against the window while staring at the clouds and listening to his music. A hand had jostled him awake, the stewardess motioned for him to turn off his mp3 player as they were about to land, he did so without argument.

Faintly he noticed that the battery was almost completely drained and cursed quietly, earning a hard slap on the backside of his head.

"Beyond Birthday, don't you dare cuss in public!" His mom scolded, Beyond winced and murmured an apology.

"Pfft, listen to your mommy emo kid." Beyond's eye twitched, all the rich kids labeled him as an 'emo' which pissed him off, he didn't cut himself or anything or listen to the music they did. He didn't have a problem with them, in fact he was okay with their group, but he hated to be classified like some animal.

"Shut up, rich brat." _Fucker_. Man he hated those kids, they made his school life into a living hell, that's why he joined the London fight circuit. He imagined the faces of those rich fuckers on his opponents own ugly mug and beat the crap out of them.

"**We will be landing at Tokyo International Airport in forty-five minutes so please be in your seats when we land. Thank you.**" Beyond sighed in relief, being in mere distance of this prick made him want to commit suicide, _but that's what they want, isn't it? _He asked himself, he was jarred out of his thoughts by the plane landing. His mother grabbed tight to Alfred and closed her eyes, she was deathly afraid of planes. It only went to show how devoted she was to moving away from Winchester.

Soon they were allowed to leave the plane and Beyond was somewhat happy that they weren't stranded on the plane like those horror storied he heard on the news, that would drive his mum insane.

His mother took her carry on and jabbed Alfred in the chest with her elbow, Alfred awoke wide-eyed but seeing his mother and brother he got up and grabbed his carry on and bags of acquired peanuts.

Beyond got up also but he didn't have a carry on, he sold the things he couldn't fit into his suitcase or pockets. He had the money to buy his stuff back anyway, which the only thing he was going to buy anyway was a new laptop. The rest would go to his mother in helping to pay for their new place. They walked out of the terminal and grabbed their suitcases. Beyond spied the rich brat talking to his parents and laughed, Alfred glanced at him curiously.

"What's that all about?" He whispered to his younger brother, Beyond shrugged and followed their mother out of the airport and into an awaiting cab. His mother had rented an apartment in the Kanto district of Tokyo, his school wasn't far away from his home either. Apparently it was an academy for genius children, but Beyond didn't want to think about it. It was going to be like his other school, he knew he was going to be labeled as a freak and some popular kid would mess with him, it was all the same obviously.

He settled in the middle of of his mother and brother in the cab, his mother was talking animatedly about the wonders of Tokyo and her new job. He didn't get why she wanted to move to Japan in the first place, America would have been a better choice seeing as they already knew English, Alfred and their mother weren't even Japanese. As far as Beyond knew he was half Japanese and half British, he didn't know if he was going to get crap for being half.

"Here we are boys!" She said cheerily and paid the cab driver in yen, Beyond preferred euros. They got out and grabbed their things and trudged up to the spacious apartment, Beyond's mum had enough money to buy a nice apartment since her family was wealthy.

"Take your things into your rooms and come down for dinner, okay?" They both nodded and walked down the hallway together.

"Beyond, don't let those idiots get to you." A commented, Beyond sighed, A never did get anything. That was the downside of his personality, he really couldn't see what was in front of him. After all, he still didn't know about Beyond sneaking away to London for the Friday Fight Nights for money. Beyond shrugged again and entered his room, shutting his door quietly and tossing his stuff on the bed that was placed there.

"He doesn't understand, I don't think he ever will. He's mister popular, the guy who has everyone wrapped around his finger. Who am I? The creepy loser. It will never change anyway." With that said he threw himself on his bed and buried his head in a pillow. Suddenly he heard a soft knock at the door but disregarded it, until the door opened. Alfred sat softly on his bed and began to rub the raven's hair. Said boy only kept his head further in the pillow, it was annoying to him that his brother would always be the best.

"I'm sorry if I said something wrong. It angers me that these people do terrible things to you." He sighed, Beyond's head shot up in anger. He hated being pitied.

"Why are _you _sorry? When people do terrible things to me you don't say jack shit! Besides, those are your friends telling me that shit! I saw how you laughed at me behind my back like I'm not your _own _fucking brother! So if you know what's fucking good for you then piss off and leave me alone!" Beyond yelled at him, by the middle of his speech he noticed hot trails of moisture sliding down his cheeks. Alfred looked at him shocked, B could see the beginnings of tears in his ember eyes and made him feel guilty.

"Is that how you feel...? I...I...Understand. Though Beyond, I'll always love you even if you hate me." A said quietly and went out the door to his room. Beyond narrowed his eyes, 'love' yeah right. Alfred had to love him because they're brothers.

"Whatever..." He growled and lowered his head once again and took a nap.

XxX

When he awoke the sunlight was streaming through the window, he supposed his nap had been longer than he anticipated. Grumbling he got up and took a shower, changing into a black shirt and black jeans. He tied up his red and black boots and slipping on a red hoody that had a British band's logo on it.

"Beyond, I'm going on a business meeting tomorrow so Alfred will be watching the house, okay? Breakfast is on the table. I'll see you tonight, I have to deal with some lasting paperwork. Bye sweetie!" His mum rambled and planted a kiss on his soft black hair. He nodded and padded to the kitchen for breakfast. He spied some bacon and a pancake and eat it with strawberry jam, Alfred's shoes weren't by the door so he guessed the brunette had already left. Sighing, he packed his lunch (which was a jar full of strawberry jam) and left for school.

He was happy for his half Japanese heritage and his intelligence, for after a few weeks of learning the Japanese language he had a somewhat full grasp on it. Using the signs that littered the side of the streets he walked to Kanto High school. He could feel the scrutinizing glares of his peers on his back, it angered him immensely but he kept his temper in check. Instead he slipped his ear buds into his ears and turned it up as loud as he wanted while waiting for the doors to open, no one dared to approach him and Beyond was happy for that.

Finally the doors opened and B turned off his ipod and entered the building, scowling at the rich kids milling around him. He went to the office and asked for his schedule, they handed it to him reluctantly and he was off to first period, which was science.

Once there he took a seat at the far back and pulled out three pieces of paper and began to work, he was almost done until a slender hand tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and felt the air rush out of him. A man his age with messy black hair and ghost-like pale skin was staring at him unblinkingly . Beyond remembered that he was staring and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yes?" He asked, did he just stutter? Fuck!

"We need partners for this project so I was hoping you could be mine. My usual partner decided to work with someone else." He enunciated clearly, Beyond swallowed but nodded.

"Of course." He answered with and the boy sat down, he pulled out a notebook and peered at his notes.

"Hm, it seems we need to construct a model of an atom and list the number of it's electrons, protons, and neutrons. Also we have to list it's atomic number and mass." He stated and B nodded.

"Do we pick one or...?" Beyond trailed off, cursing his lack of attention.

"He gave us the atom of hydrogen." He noted.

"Excuse me but I didn't get your name, mine's Beyond." Beyond introduced himself.

"L, just L." L said and began to work again. B shrugged and began to help him, in no time both boys were done.

"Hey, L...?" Said raven looked up from his notes and focused his eyes to his partner.

"Yes, Beyond?" B blushed when he heard his name come from his mouth.

"U-uh, do you want to eat lunch with me? It's okay if you don't but..." Beyond promptly shut his mouth and averted his eyes in humiliation.

"Okay, Beyond." L said and went to pack up his things.

"Uh okay!" Despite himself, B smiled at L. Suddenly a fist connected with the tabletop, jarring Beyond and L out of their thoughts.

"L, the bell has already rang." The brunette leering at them said icily. L's eyes changed and they became slightly hardened when he looked up at the brunette.

"Of course Light-kun, sorry for keeping you waiting." L apologized and got up, B found himself catching his wrist.

"L! Uh, are we still up for lunch?" He asked patheticly, he didn't like this Light guy and he didn't want L to go.

"Of course B, but I have to go to math now." L nodded and left with Light, said brunette was sending death glares at Beyond.

"What's his problem?" Beyond could only mutter.

XxX

A/N: Not as long as I wanted but I wanted to get it done. I will finish my other fics but I love BbxL it's cute but horrifying. Blah, I'm tired. Review please and I will bring cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect instability

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter I was writing at 3 am after staying up since the day before...I have weird sleeping habits... Misa doesn't have Shinigami eyes yet, since she's in high school.

ONWARDS!

XxX

The science teacher had shooed Beyond out of her classroom and he walked to where he remembered his locker was. He opened it and was somewhat surprised to see a neat little envelope that had delicate handwriting but it didn't look like someones natural handwriting, it looked shaky. He took it before it could fall to the ground and gingerly opened it away from his person in case it held anthrax or some kind of air based poison. To his relief all that fell out was a small letter that had no hand writing but glued on letters from the newspaper.

**LeAvE L aLoNe, BeFoRe I kILL yOu!**

Beyond just reread the note and wondered who it could have been. He knew it had something to do with that Light bloke, he seemed too smart to put it there himself. He shrugged and stuffed the letter into his bag to analyze it later. It wasn't like he couldn't take Light, what kind of protection did he have? His friends? His popularity? B could easily kill him if he wanted to.

With that in mind he trudged to his next class and tried to focus on the tasks at hand. To his annoyance it was harder than he would have liked, L came to his mind. Finally he just growled and slammed his head down, completely ignoring his social studies assignment.

The teacher seemed to sense his unease and let him be for the class, when the bell rang he motioned for the raven to follow him to his desk.

"Beyond I know you just got here but from here on out you have to pay attention, okay?" Beyond nodded and voiced a meek apology. He smiled and dismissed him, muttering about spacing out students humorously.

"Sorry again..." B trailed off and left the classroom to go back to his locker. He wondered if anymore threatening letters would be there. Once there he opened it and noticed that none were there, he shrugged and grabbed his books for reading and language arts. He was giddy that after reading would be lunch and he could see L again.

"You look better smiling." Someone said, B looked down and saw two boys staring at him. One had red hair and the other was a blond, B was about to ask for their names but they ran off before he could ask. He simply looked after them and continued on to reading.

"What was that about?" He asked himself and entered the classroom. The teacher introduced him to the class and he sat beside a blonde girl with pigtails, she sneered at him but soon placed a bright, winning smile on her pink dainty lips.

"This is Misa, but most people call her Misa Misa!" She said cheerfully, Beyond immediately began to think of a System of a Down song. _Chop Suey wasn't it? Except I don't cry when angels deserve to die. She's quite annoying, talking about herself in third person is NOT cute..._Beyond thought and opened his books.

"I'm B." He said simply and went to work, he glanced curiously at the girl's paper to see how far she was but the blood drained from his face.

It was the same writing that was on the note! Beyond blanched a little more, this girl seemed crazy. Who would refer to themselves in third person unless they had some kind of mental illness? Though, what did she have anything to do with L? Was he going out with her? He immediately deflated at the thought, So L was straight? Then what about Light? Was he her brother or something? Bestfriend? Did he sense Beyond's romantic feelings towards L?

"Aw! You're British accent is so cute to Misa Misa! You remind Misa Misa of Ryuzaki!" _Ryuzaki? Who the hell is that? _B thought, he looked more like L than anything else...

"Who is Ryuzaki?" B asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Uh, he looks just like you and he's very very super smart! He wears white shirts and blue jeans, not to mention hideous white tennis shoes!" _Bingo. _She had just described L word for word, but was L an alias or was Ryuzaki? B deflated even more in sadness that had just consumed him like a huge wave, did L or Ryuzaki give him a fake name? Then what about the note? B was so confused, was L his first name or what? So many questions whirled around his head, she obviously knew his name was L so why was she using Ryuzaki?

"You mean L, right?" Beyond confronted, his hated being in the dark about things. She looked genuinely confused, he could tell by the biting of her lower lip.

"Whose L? I don't know who you are talking about. Though Misa Misa has heard Light-kun call Ryuzaki that when he thinks no one is listening." She rambled, B wondered if she was ADD or something but he caught that Light calls Ryuzaki (whoever) by the name of L. He sat and stewed in his confusion until the bell rang again and he packed up for lunch.

Walking to the cafeteria he wondered if L or Ryuzaki would show up, maybe he didn't like him. B slapped himself. He had just met L! Maybe L had trouble trusting people so he gave them his alias instead of his real name, that would explain why Misa knew it. B mentally groaned when he remembered the idiotic blond. How did she get in the school anyways? He shook his head and spied for the head of black hair that was similar to his own. He saw the boy standing against the wall and made his way over, placing an easy going smile on his lips for the boy.

L looked up and a brief smile marred his lips until it faltered, B's didn't though and he stood beside him.

"So do you wanna eat outside or inside? I have my lunch already but I'll wait in line with you." B stated and kept the smile on his lips after he caught L glancing over his shoulder. B feigned looking down and brushing dust of his jeans, he tilted his head a fraction and saw Light and that Misa girl together. Light had his arms around her waist and she was placing opened mouth kisses on his neck, B scowled. He was still confused but didn't voice it, a slender hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the doors and outside.

"What was all that about?" B questioned as L lead them to a tree. They both sat and took out their lunches.

"I just didn't want to see her kiss him like that." He sighed and looked down, black hair curtaining his black eyes. B nodded in sympathy for the boy, he knew all about cheating girlfriends.

"I understand, cheating girlfriends are sluts you know? C'mon let's eat." B said quietly and L nodded.

"So is your name L or Ryuzaki?" B asked, opening his jam jar.

"Ryuzaki is one of my many aliases, L is my true name." He answered and took out a plastic fork and a tupperware container which he opened.

"Oh, what was that Light guys problem anyway? He looks like he hates me." B reached a hand into his jam and scoped it into his mouth. L wrinkled his nose in disgust and began to eat his cake.

"He's just overprotective, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Do you have to eat like that?" By L's voice B could tell he wanted him to drop it. B scowled and shook his head.

"I always eat my jam like this, it makes it fun. Plus the stickiness is a...fun texture." He said and licked his finger. L stared but snapped out of it.

"Fun texture?" He smirked, placing some cheesecake delicately into his mouth. Beyond stared this time and didn't notice the soccer ball barreling towards his back.

The soccer ball hit his back hard enough to send him sprawling forward and into L, who was sitting in front of him. Beyond threw out his arms to catch himself and closed his eyes, awaiting the collision with the ground but only his elbows and forearms impacted the grass. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see charcoal pools stare back at him, his head was bowed down so his hair covered his forehead and tickled L's. He began to blush as L blinked owlishly at him, he was thinking of lowering his head and kissing the boy flat beneath him and noticed that he was also straddling his waist. Suddenly rough hands pushed B off of L and kicked him in the stomach.

"Why don't you fags go hang yourselves! No one wants to see this!" Light's voice growled out as he grabbed B's shirt and hoisted him up.

"Shut your fuck up, you homophobic prick! In England fags are fucking sticks, ignorant bastard!" B growled and dug his nails into the hand that had him. Light let go with a hiss of pain, B bolted towards L and helped him up.

"Go, I'll take care of this prick." B winked but was wrenched away by Light. B aimed a punch at his well defined jaw and faintly noticed that he reminded him of Alfred. Light grabbed his hand and twisted it, B bit his lip in pain but used it to his advantage. He twisted in the direction his closed fist was turned and kicked Light in the stomach. L glanced back at him to see B kick Light in his face and smiled faintly before he ran off to orchestra. B saw him go but quickly regretted it when Light grabbed his head and shoved his face into the dirt.

XxX

L was in his last period, he kept thinking about the fight at lunch and what sparked it. Why would B defend him of all people? Beyond, that name brought a smile to his lips. It seemed that he only wanted to get to know him, he didn't have some secret agenda like Light. He didn't keep him from his friends or didn't text him 24/7 asking about his whereabouts. Worst, Light had called him a faggot, one thing L couldn't stand where hypocrites. Sighing, L waited for the bell to ring still thinking about Beyond and Light. He blushed when he remembered B falling on top of him, at first he was annoyed because of the waste of his cheesecake but when he saw the look in his eyes he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed.

The bell finally rang and L packed his things and left. To his horror Light was standing outside the door with several bruises on his face, L wondered if B was any better.

"We have to talk." Light growled and grabbed L none to gently by the elbow. L grudgingly let himself be pulled, only becoming nervous when he was shoved out the double doors and onto the brick wall behind the school. Light grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. L gritted his teeth in pain and kneed him the stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" L demanded and kicked his shoulder, sending Light onto the ground. L was about to leave when Light snatched his ankle and pulled, also sending the raven onto the dirty ground. Light climbed on top of him and began to beat his face until L used all of his remaining strength and shoved the brunette off of his body. He gathered himself and ran, leaving his stuff behind. He didn't stop running until he reached his limo and jumped hurriedly inside. He would explain everything to Whammy later.

When he made sure no one could hear him, L began to sob. Why couldn't Light stop torturing him so much? Every minute of his life was monitored by him. He got to do whatever he pleased, even date Misa, so why couldn't even breathe without him getting suspicious? He mopped up his tears and sat in his seat, staring outside and wondering about Beyond.

XxX

B made it home and was happy to see his brother sitting on the couch reading a novel, Alfred looked up and gave him a heart-felt smile. Beyond was happy to have such adoration and love from his brother, though sometimes it proved to be too much for him to comprehend.

"How was school? Make any friends? Why do you have bruises B? Who did this?" Alfred questioned, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Okay, yeah, I got into a fight, and a homophobic. Can I go clean up please?" B answered and made his way into the bathroom.

"I'll kill them." A muttered beneath his breathe and began dinner.

A/N: Okay? I got everything planned out! Up to the ending so I'm happy about it! Please review and I'm not half dead this time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perfect instability

A/N: Blah blah blah...Seriously I have weird sleeping problems. Every time I pull an all nighter I am so dead (obviously) and people keep calling me an narcoleptic emo :(

ONWARDS! A little BxA in the beginning... plus L is ooc ***shamefaced* **but in my defense this is before L became a detective (well he is one but you know an 'official' detective.) So he still has emotions and since Light abuses him, he's more...human. Don't worry he get's more into character later (like waaaay later)

XxX

B woke up and winced, every bone in his body was hurting, like he was on fire. Grumbling, he got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Once there he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle of painkillers and took two, he placed the rest on the counter for the time being.

Sighing he bent over to start the shower and was immediately racked with pain, he slumped in the edge and began taking his clothes off. Slipping into the shower he sighed in relief and let the warm water soothe his aching muscles.

"Did he really get me that good?" B muttered, the toll away from street fighting seemed to have weakened him. It made him pissed to know that a fucking goody-two shoes was on par with him physically.

"Douche bag, if he even touches L the wrong way I'll fucking kill him."

"Beyond? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" A's concerned voice rang throughout the bathroom, to B's horror the doorknob began to twist. _Fuck, I should've locked the damn door!_ B thought and pulled the bath curtain around his body.

"I'm coming in!" He yelled and the door finally flung open.

"A, get out! Get out now!" B screamed and grabbed his mother's soap. He thrusted his arm out of the curtain and began to blindly squirt the soap everywhere.

"Woah! B calm down!" Alfred yelled and grabbed Beyond's arm and tried to yank the soap away from him. A slipped on a puddle of water that had accumulated and yanked B along with him.

"Ah! What the fuck?" B cursed and hissed in pain and looked down at his brother in anger, completely oblivious to his position or his brother's uncomfortable glare.

A tried to avoid looking at his brother and shoved him off harshly. Looking down at the ground he got up and trudge to the door.

"Hurry and get cleaned up, you'll be late for school." A uttered harshly and left, B could hear the door slamming shut downstairs five minutes later. B got up and shrugged, putting on his clothes and sticking the painkillers into his bag.

He winced with every step down the staircase but relaxed when the painkillers began to kick in, smiling to himself he ran all the way to school since the event in the bathroom had kept him. He was extremely giddy to reach his first period class right before the bell rang but to his discontent he didn't see L.

"Huh, I wonder what kept him?" B wondered and took out his notes, the door opened and he heard a collection of gasps. Despite himself, B looked up and felt his eyes narrowing in pure rage.

L had come later than usual and gave the stunned teacher his pass, and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and pointed beside Beyond, L nodded and took a seat right next to Beyond. L had ugly black and purple bruises on his cheeks and forehead, he was tense and every movement was met with a wince. B could barely keep his fury in check and glared murderously at the perpetrator, Light. He merely smirked and waved, B accidentally broke his mechanical pencil in half. _I'll fucking kill you._ B tried to convey with his glare. The raven noticed a cut on L's forearm that was bleeding and grabbed it underneath the table, he could feel L visibly flinch. Using his white shirt, he mopped up the blood and got some on his forefinger. L was watching him curiously as B tentatively put his finger to his mouth and sucked, he could see the raven's eyes go wide at the taste. B gave him his best bedroom eyes and kept flicking his rusty colored orbs to L's cut, L was taken aback and scooted away silently from the boy.

"L..." B breathed quietly, his voice dripped in lust.

"Your blood...It taste so _good_." He hissed and threw his hand up, their teacher acknowledged them.

"Yes, Mr. Birthday?" He asked, turning his back to the class to write on the black board.

"Ryuzaki is injured, may I take him to the nurse's office please?" B asked as politely as he could muster in such a state. He nodded and B all but bolted with L's hand clasped in his.

Instead of going to the nurse's office, B took L to the boys bathroom. He sat L on one of the sinks and grasped his forearm. Hungrily, he lowered his head and drew his tongue over the cut lazily.

"B...Why are you l-licking my abrasion?" L asked quietly, it felt good but it was unsanitary.

"You taste so good L...Like strawberries and sugar." B growled out and licked more harshly.

"B...Stop!" L pushed the boy off of him and got off the sink but soon found himself pinned to the wall by B.

B lowered his head to L's neck and sucked, getting a rush when L moaned softly and grabbed his hair, faintly protesting. Another breathy moan met B's ears when he gently bit down and lapped up the blood. Unbeknownst to the pair, a sinister figure was watching them from the doorway. Light nearly growled when he noticed B's hands traveled beneath L's white shirt. Immediately, L shoved B back and wiped his neck of his saliva.

"B...I can't. I would love to, but something's in the way that I have to take care of." L sighed mournfully, B nodded in understanding. He didn't care as long as he got to touch his soft pale skin, he didn't care as long he got to taste his sugary sweet skin and blood.

"I understand love, but make it quick. I can't wait much longer to taste you again." B purred and grinned down at the raven. L quickly washed his neck again while Light receded down the hallway. B just looked at him, smiling and licking his lips. The taste was so unique and just _good_, he wanted and needed to taste more. Though he couldn't help his curiosity, why was L resisting? Was it because of Misa? And what about Light beating him up? B leaned on the wall and pondered while L was scrubbing his neck harder, trying in vain to get rid of the hickey that formed there.

"That will be there for a while..." B commented, L stopped his actions and glared at B. He was surely going to get hurt for this, he just wasn't sure when.

"Do you want to have lunch together today? I'll have to go in the line, forgot my lunch." B asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't see why not." L answered with and gave B one last look and left. Beyond stayed longer and just thought about what L said. He decided to do some snooping around, someone must know why Light had it out on the both of them.

Then it struck him. That huge goth kid that hung around Light, normally B wouldn't have thought of him but he remembered that they often fought with each other over trivial things. Maybe it could work.

B left the bathroom and went back to his class, he saw L sitting in his seat and opened the door. The teacher glared at him and asked him why L came back before he did.

"The nurse had to talk to me about my eyes, plus she forgot to give these to Ryuzaki." He pulled at his bottle of painkillers and tossed them to L. He winked at the boy and sat, noticing Light looking at him murderously.

He sat and packed up his things, finding that he couldn't concentrate on anything but L. Soon the bell rang and B helped L pack up his things but was rudely shoved out of the way before he could do anything more. Light sneered at him and took L by his wrist, L looked back at B and offered a small reassuring smile. B matched it, but he didn't feel reassured at all.

What made him like the boy? Well, he spoke English and they looked alike. Although, L had many quirks, probably more than B had already seen. He walked like a hunchback and sat in chairs awkwardly, if he was confused about something he would put his thumb or finger to his bottom lip or chew on it. It made him look so adorable, plus his blood. It tasted so good and sugary. He walked and saw the one person he wanted to talk to the most at the moment and cornered him.

Ryuk dressed in all black with certain accessories, like a belt that looked like it was made up of skulls, his hair was spiked to the ends which made him look even more taller. B had heard that he was dating a girl that looked like him, Rem, was her name or something of the like.

"Why does Light hate my guts?" B questioned, Ryuk chuckled.

"Be lucky that I'm not on his side, but I'm not on your either." He chuckled again.

"Okay, but what's going on between him, Misa, and L?" B asked again.

"Light hates your guts because he and L are dating. Misa is his cover up, that's why he's so hung up about you trying to steal his L away." He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"What a sick fuck! He's too afraid to say he's gay so he's dating Misa? Fucking bastard, L deserves better than him!" B raged and handed Ryuk five dollars in yen (A/N: I don't know!), Ryuk took hit happily and walked away. Beyond growled, his anger was boiling over. He wanted to beat Light to death!

He walked to his other classes and wondered how to confront Light, maybe beat the shit out of him. Finally he made up his mind to confront him at lunch, but first he had to create a ploy to keep L from getting in the middle of it.

XxX

Lunch came around and B was getting more excited, just to get his hands around his neck was an exhilarating thought! The bell rang and B practically ran to where L had agreed to meet him, he grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nurse's office.

"Ma'am, this boy here fell down the stairs, I found him but I believe he was pushed!" B pushed L into the chair and ran back to the cafeteria. Light was glaring at him, B grinned and approached him cautiously.

"So, I heard you and L were going out?" B grinned madly and came closer.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Light laughed but his jaw was tense.

"Oh! So you wouldn't mind if I started to fuck him? Great, thanks!" B laughed and wasn't surprised when Light stepped towards him.

"Wait...I already am!" Beyond smirked and dodged a punch to the face. He jump-kicked Light in his jaw and quickly dropped down and swung his leg, clipping the brunette and sending him backwards. B looked at him in triumph but was sent flying back when Light kicked him in the stomach.

"Fuck." B cursed and wiped his mouth. Light was bearing down on him and grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. B rolled over and entangled his legs with Light's, he jumped up and kicked the brunette in the stomach. Light seemed to have back downed but a subtle smirk made it's way onto his lips. B saw it and felt something collide with his head. Pure blinding pain shot through his body and his sight went hazy then dark.

XxX

Beyond awoke to four faces looking down at him, three looked familiar but one looked like a ghost. He rubbed his head lazily as his vision swam in and out of focus, finally his vision adjusted and he sat up gingerly.

He saw L sitting beside him in a chair, sitting in his usual style with his thumb to his lips. The two familiar boys were crowding his bedside while the albino boy was standing next to L's chair.

"Uh...What happened?" B gargled and laid back, draping an arm over his eyes.

"Well, Light went down but his buddy Mikami hit you in the head with a rock. Don't worry, he's in the office as we speak." The red head assured.

"Who are you three?" B asked, peeking beneath his arm.

"I'm Matt." The red head answered.

"Mello." The blond grouched.

"I am Near." The albino sighed.

Beyond nodded towards them and looked at L. He may not have looked nervous on the outside but B could tell by the incessant chewing of his thumb nail.

"Well, we should get going, we only agreed to stay because of L. Seeing as how you're awake, I guess we can leave. Nice talking to ya, see ya later." Matt yawned and the trio walked out the door.

"Are we still at the school?" B asked groggily.

"Yes, you were bleeding so they gave you one of the rooms reserved for holding severe patients until an ambulance picks them up. Though your breathing had calmed down, so they decided to let you rest here for a while."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry that I dragged you into this, Beyond." L apologized and looked sheepishly at the floor.

"It's okay, you didn't get me into anything. I l-like you and I would've done it anyway." B stated, looking at L with hope.

"Y-you do?" He asked quietly, Beyond had to strain to hear it.

"Of course, why would I try to pick a fight with Light if it wasn't over my anger on how he treats you." Beyond sighed.

"I know you are dating him." Just like that the moment was crushed, L jumped out of his chair and looked at him. A mixture of anger and despair mixed into one and he bolted for the door.

"Wait! L! I-I didn't-!" B sputtered trying to get out of bed but the IV's attached to his arm restrained him.

XxX

L walked without looking up, it was after school anyway, how would be there? He wiped his eyes furiously, how did B find out? One of his best kept secrets and one he wasn't proud of in the least. Shaking his head he began to aimlessly walked again.

Suddenly, something hard collided with his face and he looked up. To his horror and surprise, Light was sneering down at him with such venom and jealousy L began to shake and fight. It was useless, Light had a firm grip and began to drag him to the boy's bathroom.

L had never felt so disgusting.

A/N: I died at the end XD, I pulled an all-nighter once again so in the end my batteries just ran out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Perfect instability

A/N: XC I got purple hair dye from HEB a few weeks back and I used it today with the help of my mother. WELL, my mom didn't put the bleach on right and now half of my head is purple while the other is dark brown, though it looks like I have purple highlights (some parts are strawberry blonde though LOL) I'm not mad though, it was actually pretty funny XD  
On another note: I would have gotten this up a day earlier buuut...My cousins came over (they live five hours away) giving a day's notice before they set out (the conversation: "Hey, we're coming over on Friday so get a room ready for us!") and when people are at my house I CAN'T WORK! I hate it sooo much! Plus I had to babysit the two kids and the little girl is sooo clingy so I couldn't get away for even a minute without her following me! Sorry for my bitching but geez, it irritated the fuck out of me (not to mention she thought everything in my room was for her including my ipod, computer, bed, ect.)

ONWARDS! -with a vengeance beeyatches

XxX (Do I usually put these in the beginning?)

B had stayed in the infirmary for an hour then his worried brother came and picked him up, seething all the while.

"Who the fuck did this to you, Beyond? I'll fucking kill them!" Alfred growled and grabbed B's hand, muttering profanity he usually flinched at. B got in the back of the car and laid down, head aching from the heat and the walk, A carefully drove and stayed silent. Though Beyond could see his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and jerky movements.

"I'm fine." B simply said and A swerved to pull over, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned swiftly around.

"It's NOT alright B! You could have gotten killed by that lunatic! Think about how mum and I feel when you come home fucking hurt, we feel worse pain then you do! How do you think it feels to see my fucking brother getting his ass kicked because of some fucking slut? Fucking horrible!" A yelled at him, B's headache got worse as he rose up angrily.

"Think about how I felt when YOU'RE fucking friends beat the shit out of me in front you! Now you want to protect me? Bullshit! For your information I didn't get my ass 'kicked', the fucking idiot came up behind me, I had Light on the ground! Don't you even fucking DARE call L a slut! Call him that ever again and I will fucking kill you even if you are my brother!" B screamed at him and opened the car door. He got out quickly and slammed the door as hard as he could, nearly breaking the glass.

"I hate you so much right now, just leave me alone and stay out of my life!" B though it was a little childish but he was seeing red right now. He thought his own brother could sympathize with him, but apparently that was just wishful thinking.

Suddenly a hand yanked his arm back and B faced the furious face of his brother, without thinking B raised his fist and decked him in the face.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me." B hissed and pulled his hand away from A's. He ran towards the school and didn't stop until he was behind the building, hiding behind the dumpsters.

XxX

A held his jaw in wonder, B had just hit him. His B had looked at him with pure disgust and hate, he just wanted to die. Tears slid down the brunette's cheeks as he slowly walked back to the car, he got in and sat for a while.

"I fucking hate him!" He yelled and slammed his hands down on the steering wheel.

"So why do I love him so damn much? I should hate him for what he said to me! I-I just...What is wrong with me? A brother shouldn't love his younger brother in this sick way!" He yelled to himself and hunched his back, hiding his tear streaked face from the window.

"He hates me so much...Why should I love him?" A mumbled to himself and dissolved into anguished sobs. He sat there even longer until his body stopped trembling from his cries, he made up his mind and drove to the nearest bar. He knew what he was going to do to stall his arrival home.

XxX

After an hour of sitting behind the dumpster, B began to walk home. He cursed when he remembered he had left his bag in the car with A. Speaking of A, what was his problem? When he got there he was pleased to see that A wasn't home yet. B quickly made himself a bowl of ramen and left one out for A, he ate and receded to his bedroom.

The nurse had told him that he was excused from school for two days, which considering that he had decked his own brother and proclaimed his hatred for him, he guessed that it was going to be awkward. He threw himself onto his bed and thought about it. Sure he could take the comment about getting his ass kicked, since he kind of did. However the L comment made him see red, it pissed him off beyond (A/N: see what I did there? FAIL on my part) belief. He had no right to go there, he deserved the punch to the face.

"Still, it was pretty harsh of me...Well fuck. Maybe I'll apologize to him when he gets home. Maybe..." B sighed and rolled over. He decided to wait for A to come home but soon midnight rolled around and still no one came home. It wasn't until two in the morning that the door finally slammed open and then shut. B was jarred from his thoughts and smiled, not noticing the time. He got up and padded into the main room where A was leaning against the wall for support.

"Hey, A. Sorry about earlier, it's just I really like L and I don't like that you called him that name. He gets bullied a lot at school anyway and just hearing it from my own brother just set my fuse." B apologized awkwardly and walked towards him. A smiled and wobbled closer to his younger brother.

"S'okay B, I love ya so I forgive ya..." A trailed off and pulled B in for a hug, B was taken aback by the stench of alcohol.

"God A, your breathe reeks of beer." B was suddenly unsure about this, A obviously wasn't sober and the raven didn't know how he was like drunk. He yelped when he felt a hand go under his shirt.

"A, please get your hands off me." B commanded and yelped again when the hand traveled from his back to the front of his chest and circled a nipple.

"B...if you're really sorry then help me..." A whispered and grabbed his brother's right hand and placed it upon his bulge. B blanched and tried to wrench his body from A's drunken grasp.

"Alfred, this isn't funny! Take your hand off of me now! Leave me alone or-or I'll tell mum!" B yelled and tried to kick or knee his older brother. His back was violently shoved against the wall, he looked up and saw his brother's eyes. This wasn't Alfred, it was a different man. His hands traveled lower on Beyond's body until they reached his jeans.

"Please...don't do this, Alfred." B pleaded and tried to shove those hands away, he was getting creeped out and disgusted by A's actions. A just replied with slamming his lips against Beyond's, the receiving boy hissed in pain and fought with renewed vigor. His first kiss was taken...by his _own brother_. Now the feeling of disgust was prominent, he also felt hurt wheedle it's way into the mix.

"Fuck Alfred! Get the fuck off me!" B screamed when A came up for air, he rose his hand and slapped him hard across the face. Time seemed to have stopped, A staggered back and gingerly touched his face. Rage enveloped him and he picked up the nearest object (which was a lamp) and threw it hard at his brother. It clipped him on the leg, cursing himself, B ran out the door and didn't care if A was on his tail or not. Using his hands, he vaulted himself over a wooden fence and landed in an alley. Running down it and into a desolate park. He stopped running and limped to a tree, climbing it and resting on a tree branch.

_Mum, please come home..._ B thought and stared up at the sky, happy to see a full moon. What the hell just happened? His own brother had kissed him and practically molested him.

"Can I forgive him? Pfft, he calls L the slut?" B just shook his head.

XxX (two days later~)

B was glad his brother had a job, else he would have been stuck with A for two days. Thankfully their mother was coming home that night, B probably couldn't have taken another night like the one two days prior. He had retrieved his bag and set off for school, thinking about what he had missed and happy to see L. He wondered how L must've gotten on without him, probably glad without the constant fights. He walked into the building and saw L talking to his friends but when he glanced at B, he dismissed himself and walked away.

"So he's avoiding me now..." B sighed and trotted slowly to his class. L was sitting in his normal seat beside B, but his body language clearly explained that he was uncomfortable. B sat down and turned to talk to the raven but immediately stopped when he saw L's neck. Several faint hickeys littered his neck, some bite marks and scratches. B felt rage swell inside his body, he knew it was Light and it infuriated him.

"L, who did this?" B couldn't help the shake in his voice, he was just so pissed. When L didn't answer B averted his eyes and scribbled on his notebook.

"Whatever, I can't believe I thought you were different." B sighed and felt something painful pang inside his chest. His eyes prickled with stabbing heat, growling in vexation he wiped his eyes and glared hatefully at the desk. He _just _couldn't look at L, it sent more throbbing pain into his body.

"I'm sorry." L choked out, unlike himself. B didn't look at him, it was too painful.

"Please come to lunch with me and I'll explain everything..." L said quietly.

"I can't...I fucking got beat up for you L! How can you just do this to me?" B demanded, his voice getting louder until it rang in the classroom.

"Mr. Birthday! To the office!" He barked,

A/N: Hey guys! I seriously would have uploaded yesterday on Saturday. So pretty much Thursday I took a break (I regretted it), Friday my cousins came over like I said before, Saturday we were having rolling blackouts and some storms so I couldn't upload. This chapter was supposed to be one chapter but I was like "Fuck it, if this crap keeps happening then I'll never get it out!" So expect part 2 of this chap tomorrow (If something else doesn't come up). Sorry I've been bitching waaay to much, mormally I don't but damn, this week just sucks.


End file.
